mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Daiko Mishima
Daiko Mishima is the character that first appears as the main hero and later as one of the main villain in the Tekken and Soul Calibur series. To list, he is the main protagonist of 1'', later the main antagonist of ''2, the protagonist villain/secondary antagonist of 4'', anti-villain in ''5 and 6'', and as plays as the main protagonist/anti-villain in ''7. He will have a supporting or at least minor role in Weapon Wielders. In Soul Calibur, he used to briefly serve Aurelia Dalkia and her empire before they were massacred by Sorel Empire. History As a young boy, Daiko grew up as a gentle boy, trained under the tutelage of Jinpachi Mishima. However, when Jinpachi "disappeared", Daiko's father, Heihachi Mishima took over his training and began to train him harshly. When Daiko proved to be too gentle for him, Heihachi tossed him off a cliff to test his strength. The abuses took their toll on Daiko's psyche and thanks to the Devil Gene within the Mishima bloodline created by the atrocities of their ancestor, Kazuya Mishima, Daiko discarded his compassion and transformed into an evil man with demonic strength and climbed back to the cliff he's been tossed into and swore revenge on Heihachi, hating him for everything. When he was thirteen, Heihachi adopted a friend of Daiko's, Lee Carla, but he did only for the purpose of having a right-hand in the Mishima Corporation, as even as a child Daiko claimed he doesn't want anything to do with the family business. Heihachi also hoped this would cause a deep hatred between the two and it eventually did. To improve his strength, Daiko participated in various local tournaments, reigning as a champion everywhere. There is only one man that ever came to a draw with him, the American judo fighter, Paul Phoenix. However, Daiko paid no mind to that. Tekken Participating in the first King of Iron Fist Tournament held by Heihachi, Daiko eventually made it to the finals and with his new strength, surprised his old man's adopted son, Lee, and defeated him. As payback for what defeating Lee and for the giggles, Heihachi tossed Daiko once again into the same cliff that he tossed him down several years ago. While Lee successfully inherited the Mishima Corporation from his adoptive father and won the prize money of one million dollars he did not win the tournament at all. Heihachi soon after opened the second KIF tournament in which he hoped Daiko would meet his end. One participant, however, caught his attention: a woman named Jun Kazama. Daiko became intimate, lured by her and spent a night with her, impregnating her. In the last round, confronting him was the depressed Lee Carla. Daiko was very angry with Lee, claiming he "turned on him" as he was always seen in Heihachi's good grace, despite not even being related to Heihachi at all. Lee lost to Daiko in a matter of minutes as he was too pussified to do anything at all. Despite Heihachi's best efforts, however, Daiko was able to beat his crummy dad into submission and he was thrown off of the WWE Studio building in Miami (the location where the last battle took place) which looked the same as that very big cliff where Heihachi kept tossing him in many times before, but Daiko never received his winning prize money. After Heihachi's seeming death, Daiko complimented himself on a job well done and left the scene. Meanwhile, Jun bore two daughters for Daiko, Asuka Kazama and Xiaoyu Mishima. Asuka would have little to do with the family business, whatsoever, even going as far as conspiring against the corp., while Xiaoyu would be a true Mishima, dreaming to one day lead the corporation. Heihachi would eventually show himself, implying he had survived the throw from the top of the WWE Studio and when Daiko would learn of this he would forever rebel against his father and those he saw as 'traitors' in the corporation (presumably Lee and his advisers). After putting his shit together, he ventured back to Asia, seeking aid from the corp's rivals, the Black Dragon Clan. After the Black Dragon gave little to no damns, as they have buried their hatred for the corp. long ago, Daiko contacted a rich army leader Maxwell Morris Shepherd and asked to work for him and his private army as they were allied to the Dixmor Project, a secret organisation Heihachi Mishima and his corp. were a part of. With Maxwell's allowance, Daiko started working for him as his bodyguard, hoping he would climb up through the ranks of his Military Company in order to learn more about Maxwell's connection to the Project and gain his trust, just so he could learn more about Heihachi's whereabouts. However, not long after, Maxwell would learn of this and tell all information to Heihachi, who would then hire Deathstroke to kill Daiko, only for him to fail miserably. Soul Calibur Coming to an unfamiliar planet known as Duro, Daiko would study its history and decide to serve the powerful Kingdom of Dalkia, ruled by the Queen Aurelia Dalkia. The Black Knight, one of Aurelia's most powerful commanders refused to aid Mishima in his mission in the Strauz Lands, deciding to stay locked up in the Ostreinsburg Castle like a coward instead, forcing Daiko to hire some fierce pirates and rulers of the sea and Murakami Clan to complete Aurelia's mission, but their existence caught the attention of the Edenian Rebels, whose arch-enemies were funded by the Dalkia Kingdom, and a final stand was about to ensue between them and Mishima's pirates. Since Mishima could find no trace of the Princess Kitana after the battle was over however, he decided to aid the Murakami clan in the battle. A nighttime raid commenced; the ships of Murakami clustered together and rode the tide in to charge the Rebels' fleet - the traditional secret strategy of the Murakami. The battle began, and Mishima stormed enemy ships like a hurricane, killing their leader Peppermint Pepey along the way. This combined with the Murakami's naval prowess and powers allowed for some swift victory, and Mishima was decorated for his service, gaining an invitation to meet with the Murakami commander in a meeting in which the Queen would also be present. The commander engaged him in long conversation, mentioning rumours of an alien warrior in azure armour appearing from the west and boasting the strength of a god. Aurelia looked up in surprise, realising that this must be Nightmare, and she sent Daiko immediately after to kill him. Aurelia bade farewell to the Murakami and Daiko ran to a nearby port, giving all of his reward money to boatmen, demanding that he be taken west. He needed no money but wanted some fame in Dalkia's kingdom, plus the satisfaction of a fierce battle in which his very soul would clash against his opponent's would be great; and that battle, he concluded, would be found in Nightmare. Daiko searched for Nightmare all over the world, but couldn't find jack crap. He gave up searching for the legendary Azure Knight because he figured that no matter how powerful he is, it's useless if he can't find him anyway. However, after he defeated some assassins that were looking for information about Soul Edge, Nightmare's sword, his spark of hope lighted once more. However, Daiko would soon learn that the Haltese Republic had already been destroyed by the Sorel Empire, and said it's only a matter of time before the Kingdom of Dalkia would get the same fate. With anticipation, Daiko left his position in Aurelia's Militia, unknowingly to the Kingdom of Dalkia, hoping to avoid death at the hands of the Sorel's. He would also hear rumours that Nightmare was about to challenge Overlord Hecurzo, the ruler of the planet, for the throne. The rumours turned out to be true and Nightmare himself was now sitting upon Duro's throne, the same warrior Daiko was tasked to kill but could never find. Daiko fled Duro after the Dalkia Kingdom was crushed down by Nightmare and the Sorel empire and returned back to Earth, hoping once more to kill Heihachi somehow. Journal Entry Daiko Mishima... Thrown by his own father off a cliff back in Japan. As he came to, he would swore revenge on his father, something that changed his psyche and life forever. After defeating Lee Carla in a battle in the Iron Fist Tournament, he confronted an appearing Heihachi, and threw him off the building mercilessly. After finding out that Heihachi was still alive, Daiko swore revenge on the entire Corporation once more and fled back to Japan. Will Daiko ever get his revenge? Probly' not. Personality and traits With a few words, Daiko is generally presented as an arrogant, self-righteous, aggressive, lonely, cold-blooded man. He always sees himself as the hero and the one who has every right to take everything he wants from others. According to many other people, including his wife, Jun, Daiko has delusions of grandeur. In the original entry to the franchise, Daiko was considered to be the primary protagonist, and for all intents and purposes, there was no reason to believe differently. Daiko was actually quite frail, reticent, vulnerable, and timid as a boy and was the victim of years of abuse at the hands of Heihachi and suffered various losses and provocations by his father: he lost the only persons who loved him, his mother Kazumi and his grandfather Jinpachi, both killed by Heihachi; despite his father's wealth, Daiko was not allowed any joy nor was spoiled and had only one true friend; but that true friend was seen in Heihachi's good grace too much, and even that caused Daiko to dislike him slowly. He was thrown down a cliff for being too weak and an "insolent brat"; then after he returned home from his fall he found Lee Carla sucking up to his father and getting a place in the Mishima Corporation. Indeed, Daiko originally entered the King of Iron Fist Tournaments in order to face off against his father, who was played up to be a rude, corrupt, corporate, duplicitous, materialistic, unscrupulous, calculating, and collaborative tyrant, but was made to face Lee before Heihachi or the original sponsor of the 5th tournament (who was actually a revived Jinpachi Mishima) or any other tournament for that matter. After defeating Lee in the 2nd tournament, he eventually threw Heihachi off the WWE Studios, but Heihachi survived, mostly because of the Devil Gene, the same reason why Daiko survived the cliff fall in the first place. After returning back to Earth from Duro, Daiko's personality hasn't changed one bit. He is still an arrogant, cold-blooded bastard with no apathy, as he was on Duro and before. Trivia *Daiko is an atheist, according to his wife. *Lee Carla was the unfair winner of the first King of Iron King Tournament when Daiko was beaten by his father Heihachi Mishima and then thrown into a cliff once again, like years ago. But like with Daiko's previous encounter with a cliff, he returned. *The only reason Daiko joined Shepherd Private Military Company was to get closer to Heihachi but that failed, clear as day. Gallery Daiko_3.jpg|Daiko's full body. Daiko_2.jpg|A cool drawing of Daiko. Daiko_cool.jpg|Daiko even cooler. Daiko_drawn.jpg|Some more drawing of Daiko. Daiko.jpg|Daiko with a different look. Good_&_evil_Daiko.jpg|Daiko evil and normal. Daiko_shorter_hare.jpg|Mishima with some shorter hair. Daiko_art.jpg|Another draw of Daiko. Daiko_Mishima.jpg|Daiko with his samurai sword. Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Mishimas Category:Rich People Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Filled with Evil Category:Tottal psychos Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Demons Category:Cursed blood Category:Tekken Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Son of a Boss Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Misanthropes Category:Atheists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Foolish Samurai Warriors Category:Military Personnel Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Father of a Protagonist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artist